Liberal Party of Deltaria
The Deltarian Liberal Party (Formerly the Liberal Conservative Party) is an organisation dedicated to the Deltarian people through the political ideology of Social Liberalism. The Liberal Party believes in a commitment to both Liberty and Equality. We find that liberty and equality are two parts of the same condition. Everyone has to be free to pursue their own way-of-life but in order for that to happen everyone must start with a similar basic standard of living. The Liberal Executive Action Team: Party Leader (and candidate for Premier/Minister for Justice): Alexander Mitas Deputy: Nicolas Wies Former Leadership (Liberal Party of Deltaria only) Former Leadership: Leader Mary Andowin (until 3172) Leader Nicolas Wies (until 3180) (Governor 3174 - 3178) Leader Christine Cartwright (until 3185)(Governor 3180 - 3185) Former Deputy: Deputy Alexander Mitas (until 3172) Deputy Candice Lancaster (until 3185) History Founding and the Liberal Conservative Party Registered just prior to the July 3119 election, the then Liberal Conservative Party ''struck a considerable tone with liberal voters in Deltaria. While this new voice had neither the age nor the publicity behind it to secure any seats in the nationwide vote, its presence was felt nonetheless. A testament to this came in its most prominent form through the substancial endorsement given to the Liberal Conservatives in their second election - taking 110 seats of the 372 seat forum for the May 3125 election. With almost 30% of the forum under LCP control - this election also saw the introduction of famed Liberal leader, Jonathan Wies to the Head of State (then known as the Chairman of the Republic (a name amended by Liberal Conservative legislation)). Mr. Wies held this position until 3137, a total of 5 terms as the head of the Deltarian state. During his term, great reforms were undertaken by the Government and its legislative partners, with social affairs resulting in an improved quality of life for all citizens - and the budget being returned to surplus for the first time in decades, thanks to the reforms by the Liberal Conservatives and the Democratic Party. The Liberal Conservatives, its sucessors and the Democratic Party continued to share friendly relations until the Democratic disbanding. Following the loss of the Chairmanship, the Liberal Party continued to exert influence on the state of Deltarian politics, with long-serving Deltarian Premier Trish Kennedy representing as head of the Liberal Conservatives during this time. Political commentary has talked greatly in the fall of the Wies Chairmanship, and the subsequent fall in Liberal Conservative support - however the commonly agreed upon consensus is simply that the people of Deltaria were seeking a change, as eventually happens to all governments in a democratic system. It could also be said that the power vaccum following Mr. Wies' semi-retirement caused problems for the party. Regardless of electoral success, the Liberal Conservatives fought to continue their agenda of practical and liberal solutions to policy problems. During this time, they began the proud tradition that still exists in the Liberal Party today, and that is to be fair and open in political action. The Liberal Conservatives decided never to become useless ideologues. They did not want to strive for populist policies with Deltaria's arch-conservative right-wing, nor its socialist leanings for they were not simply dedicated to purely the vote, but instead they were the representitives of the voters. Liberal Conservative Insitute and the National Restoration Committee of Jelbania After the 3154 election, the Liberal Conservative Party rebranded as the Liberal Conservative Institute, a thinktank dedicated to the principles of freedom, personal responsiblity and the sovereign individual. Giving up their party status, many former Liberal ministers and leaders made a move to the neighbouring nation of Jelbania. At the time a colonial extension of the Deltarian state, Jelbania had suffered from successive failed governments. Joining with Jelbanian national Nathan Cook, former Chairman Jonathan Wies formed the National Restoration Committee . While not seeking to exclusively rule the nation, the Committee captured a legislative majority and therefore the Government in the nation, assisting in the formation of the ''Confederation of Jelbania. In order to prevent the power vaccums of the past, the committee provided reccommendations that saw increased power handed to the stable private industries and provincial governments of the nation. : The Liberal Conservative Party of Deltaria has been dissolved. Our attentions have been turned to assisting our neighbours in Jelbania in attaining sustainable, stable and fair democracy and governance. We believe that the situation in Deltaria has increased greatly, both Financially and Socially, under the watch of the Liberal Conservatives and our political partners throughout the years. We now wish to take this success to a country where it is needed. The newly established Jelbanian 'National Restoration Committee' - lead by Nathan Cook, has invited former five time Liberal Conservative Chairman Jonathan Wies to assist this movement - following Mr. Wies' continued efforts to improve the state. With this, many ex-ministers of the party have also taken up positions with the committee. We wish the people of Deltaria the best in their continued growth, and we can only hope for the best of relations between these two nations of ours in the future. The Liberal Conservative movement in Deltaria has now been re-branded as the 'Liberal Conservative Institute' - dedicated to providing the people and their governments with practical and real solutions to problems that this state faces. We will continue to serve and consult with parties - even if we are no longer registered in the Forum. We will do the best by Deltaria and by the world." : - Statement byTrish Kennedy and LC Institute Director Christopher Arcon to the Deltarian Government Forced to resign in April 3162 due to ailing health, the Committee gave the following press release thanking Jonathan Wies' contribution to rebuilding the nation: During this period, the Liberal Conservative Institute continued to remain active, playing a major role in the dismantling of the Colonial Office, assuring Jelbanian freedom from the Deltarian end of things - even without Forum seats. Liberal Party of Deltaria In 3165, elements of the Liberal Conservative Institute reregistered as the Liberal Party of Deltaria. Free from its more conservative elements, the new party followed on in its traditions of social liberalism. Leading this reborn party was Mary J. Andowin, a former school teacher from the national capital of Menkask, supported in the deputy position by attorney Alexander Mitas. The two began the task of rebuilding the once powerful party, and polled well following their return. At the 3174 election, the leadership was yielded to Nicolas Wies, son-in-law to former leader Jonathan Wies, who married Rachel Wies, a former Deltarian and Jelbanian minister for Education and Culture and Finance respectively. Under the younger Wies, the Liberal Party was returned to the head of state position, now termed as the Governor of Deltaria. Under the brand of Liberal Action - the party continued their tradition of fair and consistant reforms to matters of state. With Mr. Mitas and Ms. Andowin becoming ministers, the former for Justice and the latter for Education and Culture. A brief interruption in Liberal government followed, but was restored under the two-term leadership of Dr. Christine Cartwright in 3180. Dr Cartwright oversaw one of the most diverse cabinets in Deltarian history, being endorsed by the left wing Syzygy Party, as well as the more right Civic Forum and Whig Parties. This cabinet was naturally tense, but for a long time, a stable relationship existed. This fell apart at following the 3184 election, and Dr. Cartwright resigned from her position, endorsing the Syzygy candidate Clive Riordin - who subsequently was elected Governor of Deltaria. Present Day In more recent times, the Liberal Party of Deltaria has refused to nominate an internal candidate for the Governorship of Deltaria. Rather, in the October 3190 election - the party endorsed independent liberal candidate Michelle Lyne, with Alexander Mitas taking on the Leadership of the Party as Minister for Justice with former Governor and Foreign Affairs Minister Nicolas Wies taking on the deputy position. The stated cause for this independent endorsement, as given by Mr. Mitas, was that the party was wishing to prove to the Deltarian people that the Liberals still had a place in Deltarian politics as the guardians of liberalism and freedom. This was believed to be required after many years operating in cabinet, as well as beliefs in some sectors that it was Dr. Cartwrights defence of the Syzygy Party's right to field a Governor candidate against the Liberals while in the cabinet that lead to the collapse of the Civic Forum, Syzygy, Whig, Liberal Coalition. There are some calls in the party for greater reform. With a significant element considering a further independent swing, focusing the party more towards each individual candidate and internal democracy. One proposal sees the Liberal Party dissolving into a bloc Liberal Moverment which can endorse independent candidates to defend liberalism from across the country. In 3195, this rumour turned into reality - with the birth of the Liberal Movement . Category:Liberal Party of Deltaria Category:Liberalism Category:Liberal Category:Deltaria Category:Political parties in Deltaria Category:Liberal Conservative Party Category:Jelbania